1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating devices, particularly, to a spin coating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Spin coating is a procedure used to apply uniform thin films to flat substrates. In short, an excess amount of a solution is placed on the substrate, which is then rotated at high speed in order to spread the fluid by centrifugal force. Although conventional spin coating devices satisfy basic requirements, a new spin coating device is still needed.